Zetsumi
The following is the most current, and powerful, form of Misanthropy's main character. Zetsumi. This character is widely praised, and feared. Name Origins The name of the character Zetsumi, and his respective creator, both stem from the Japanese language. The word Zetsumei, in Japanese, represents the 'End of Life', a term would could be taken as meaning either the Apocalypse, or Death. To the user of the adapted word, it represents both, a trait which is reflected in both his character's love for killing, necromantic magics, and desire to destroy life wherever it resides. Recurring themes Several themes are prevelant through all of the character Zetsumi's incarnations. The most obvious theme is that of Death: The character was borne of Death, by one who worships Death. He is a manifestation of Death, and for a time believed himself to be the Grim Reaper. He is followed by Death, and causes it wherever he may go, and, he himself has cheated Death multiple times, and seems incapable of actually dying. This theme was both the original inspiration for the character, and an obsession of his throughout his various forms. A second theme that may be found in the theme of Power. Almost all of Zetsumi's ascensions and transformations revolve around the persuit of Power, and his ultimate goal is to be the most powerful creature in the Omniverse. He seems to lust so much for power, that he is unconcerned about the state of his own being so long as he obtains it, as demonstrated when he allowed an omniverse-wide virus, a parasite known as the Butterfly Virus, to take his own body as a primary host, giving him both control over the parasite itself, and a number of increasingly powerful forms gained by Mutation, much like a Catapillar mutates into a Butterfly. He has since, however, begun to show more sentiment, rejecting the Virus and seeking to return to his Necromantic origins. Template Name: Zetsumi Alias(s): Lord of the Dead, God of Death Race: Manifest Age: 6666 Appearance: Zetsumi appears as a young man, his hair a bone-white, reaching to just below his waist. His eyes blood-red, and his skin pale. He is of a slight build, gaunt and thin, and notably lacking in the muscular department. Such things, however, are simply asthetic, and he's quite capable of feats of strength that thousands of humans working together could not yet duplicate. Basing his original appearance off a previous Host, Zetsumi in the past altered his hosts to suit his own preffered appearance. This resulted in somewhat of a rotting, decaying body, but a body nonetheless. However, since absorbing the spirit of his ally and longime friend Jinsei, he has gained the ability to manifest himself onto the physical plane with but a whim. Jinsei's intergration with the Necromancer's spirit has had several side effects...most notably, his preferance towards near-perfect bodies now, as opposed to his previous taste for bodies that demonstrated his true nature: damaged and decaying. Attire: In his previous incarnations, Zetsumi chose a simply black robe, easily conveying his nature, and allowing freedom of movement. Now, he's taken a slightly more elegant approach. He now wears a black Hanfu, or oriental dress. The breast is crossed, much like a martial arts uniform, and the sleeves are long and wide, allowing the wearer to conceal weapons within them. The lower half is a long robe, the base of which is gathered up into a pair of black boots, resulting in an effect not unilke baggy pants. Personality: Unlike many physical aspects resulting from Zetsumi's fusion with Jinsei, his personality has minimal changes. He retains his insaitable lust for power, though it is dulled slightly, as he believes that he is nearing the very limit of his own capabilities. He remains determined to attain this limit. He is cold, spiteful, and heartless, displaying little emotion aside from aggression and sadism. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, and cares little for his allies or enemies. Power(s): Umbra In previous incarnations, Umbra was incorrectly described as Dark Matter, particles of darkness, and even a hive-mind creature produced by Zetsumi's body. Now, upon his transcendance, he has discovered it's true composition: Umbra, all along, was Zetsumi's own failing efforts to manifest himself on the physical plane. In short, Umbra is the same matter as his current body. It takes the form of tiny particles that form together to assume a desired shape or form. Their density and value can be altered, and so it can become harder then diamond, or softer then feathers. Umbra is one of the more versetile techniques Zetsumi posseses, and has been used to create weapons, armour, to attack the opponent directly, to enter their body, to enter Zetsumi's own body, and even as a teleportation technique based on deconstruction and reconstruction. Necromancery Not only the magic that created Zetsumi, but his greatest strength magically, it's a form of arcane spellcraft based around spirits, spiritual essences, and the dead. It encomapsses the reanimation of creatures, the creation of golems, a number of spiritual powers, and the ability to manipulate souls. Chi Manipulation An energy manifesting from the spiritual plane, Chi is the power of the body. It can be channeled through one's own body, and can be used for a number of purposes. Illusion The art of deluding or confusing the mind, sight, or senses, Zetsumi si able to employ illusion at will to decieve his foes. Signature Techniques: Umbra Used as a de/reconstruction technique, Zetsumi can teleport himself, or any other material, to any point he chooses, by deconstructing it's individual molocules, and using Umbra to move and reconstruct them. Dangan Originally Jinsei's technique, it involved compressing Chi into the fist, then shaping it to channel oxygen down a path, accelerating it to speeds that could quite easily destroy entire worlds, and resulting in an energy blast. Umbragun A technique based on jinsei's Dangan and the Umbra technique, it uses particles of Zetsumi, and accelerates them to an insane speed using Chi fields. It's not only more powerful, but as an added bonus, Zetsumi can control the Umbra after it's fired. He can use it rapidly, unlike the Dangan technique. History A large portion of Zetsumi's origin has been obscured throughout history. What is known, is that more then 5 Thousand years ago, a powerful Necromancer by the name of Necros Demonia sought to create for himself that 'perfect golem', a creature capable both of sentient thought and action, possesed of all his own power, as a spirit. His plans fell awry, and the creature created was but the meanest of mean ghosts, a pathetic automoton. Over time, discarded by his master, this spirit began to take hosts, and absorbed their personalities, their thoughts, their feelings. All the evil in the heart of man was channeled through this creature, resulting, in time, in the manifestation known as 'Zetsumi' awakening. Assuming host after host, he spent hundreds of years gathering power in a passive method...before he decided that time was not a thing he had the paitence to wait for. Persuing more active methods of power generation, he grew rapidly, and eventually developed into a powerful sentient, as his creator intended. Several hudred years later, now a prominant evil throughout the multiverses, he began a killing spree that would last through to the present day. Slaughtering warrior after warrior, he swept across the universes, leaving a path of blood in his wake. After several transformations, each exponentially increasing his power, he assumed his 'perfect form'. Sometime during this bloodbath, he encountered a being known as Jinsei, and the two's shared ideals and morals, or lack thereof, caused them to become firm friends, and allies, each using one another towards their own end. In fact, Jinsei's partnership was one of the most meaningful relationships Zetsumi had ever experienced, second only to that of his onetime apprentice, and tragic villanous hero, Mitsukai. Jinsei, in time, fell away from his friend, and the two became parts of opposing factions in a struggle consuming the entier omniverse. However, at a critical moment, a battle orchestrated by the two and their minions, they betrayed their respective clans, declaring independance, and succeded in destroying several of the higher-ranking members of boths clans. They both, however, were reverted to their own spiritual manifestation forms as a result. Jinsei confessed to Zetsumi that he had long since grown tired of life, and wished to attain something that only the Necromancer could assist him to do: To seperate his conscience from his soul, and to destroy his awareness in it's entirety. To this end, he offered Zetsumi his own power. The effort was partially successful, and Jinsei's conscience destroyed, his powers becoming intergrated into Zetsumi's system. However, an imprint of him was left within the Necromancer's own soul...one that could be exploited, or, even, given time and research, used to reconstruct it's original owner. Now, with more power then ever, Zetsumi has learned not only to manifest himself on the physical plane without assuming a host, but a number of Jinsei's own techniques. While he no longer uses a host, he can easily assume one to rest and recover, and his power has increased exponentially since his fusion. Theme Song: Path - Apocalyptica Battle Theme: God of War OST - The Minotaur Category:Character Category:Completely Original Characters